Spongebob & Naruto, The New Best Friend
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Spongebob & Naruto are best friend now. How was the beginning of this inter-universe friendship? Read to find out. Note: Set after the story "Cartoon Team"


This story will show you that the cartoon & anime  
character's friendship can be happened everywhere,  
even between universe. Enjoy!

A/N: This story is set one day after Cartoon Team is  
formed.

Spongebob & Naruto, The New Best Friend

Do you know that Spongebob & Naruto have been best friend?  
How was the beginning? I will tell it to you.

Naruto wanted to go somewhere because he didn't  
receive any mission from Tsunade for one week. But,  
he didn't know where he would go. Going to the other  
village around Konoha made him bored because he  
always went there for mission. Fortunately, he  
remembered that he had been given Dimensional  
Portable Portal by Jimmy. Then, he randomly chose his  
destination & it showed "Bikini Bottom". After that, a  
portal was opened. He went through it.

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was doing his  
favorite job, making Krabby Patty. Then, there was a  
portal opened in front of The Krusty Krab. Squidward  
saw it.

Squidward: Just a silly hole. Don't care, Squidward!

And then, Naruto came out from it.

Squidward: Oh, dear! Another silly person.

Spongebob: (got out from kitchen) What's up,  
Squidward? You look so unhappy.

Squidward: Look by yourself.

Spongebob: (saw Naruto) Hey, that's Naruto! (run out  
from Krusty Krab & met Naruto) Hello, Naruto!

Naruto: Hi, Spongebob! How are you?

Spongebob: I'm fine. You?

Naruto: I'm fine, too. What are you doing here?

Spongebob: I'm working.

Naruto: Working? You are still too young to work.

Spongebob: No, my age is enough to work. I'm not kids,  
you know.

Naruto: Oh, sorry. I think you are still kids. By the way,  
where am I exactly?

Spongebob: You are in front of The Krusty Krab, the  
home of Krabby Patty.

Naruto: Krabby Patty? What is that?

Spongebob: Well, it's very long to explain. Let's go in.  
I'll show you....

Suddenly, the alarm from Krusty Krab rang very loudly.  
Spongebob surprised.

Naruto: What happened?

Spongebob: Tartar sauce! Krabby Patty has been  
stolen. That must be Plankton. He never changes,  
even after joined Cartoon Team.

Naruto: That's too bad. I will help you.

Spongebob: Thanks, Naruto.

When they were ready to go inside, there was a blur.  
Spongebob saw someone inside the blur.

Spongebob: That!

Naruto: That what? I don't see anything.  
The blur was gone. It was Plankton who is using a super  
rocket. They run behind him.

Plankton: Hahahahaha!!! The Krabby Patty Formula will  
be mine.

Spongebob: (behind Plankton with Naruto) Not so fast,  
Plankton. Here we come.

Plankton saw them, so he set the rocket to run fast.  
Spongebob & Naruto couldn't follow him.

Naruto: Maybe I should use my ninja speed.

Spongebob: What?

Naruto: Ninja speed. Now, hold my hand. (Spongebob  
held his hand) Hold on! We will run fast.

Spongebob & Naruto became blur. They chased  
Plankton until the entrance of The Chum Bucket. When  
Plankton turned around, he was surprised that  
Spongebob & Naruto were in front of him.

Plankton: What the? How did you?

Naruto: Don't forget, I'm a ninja, so I can run as fast as  
you.

Plankton: But you won't defeat me. Come here, Ninja-  
bot! (pushed a button & a Ninja-bot came out from  
Chum Bucket) Make them busy when I'm preparing to  
reveal this secret formula. (entered Chum Bucket)

Spongebob: Oh, no! He will reveal the secret formula.  
What should we do?

Naruto: Don't worry. That thing isn't the same as me. I  
have a power which it doesn't. Kagebushin no Jutsu! (  
became double & performed Rasengan) Take this!  
Rasengan!

The Ninja-bot got Rasengan & moved backwards,  
hitting Plankton who almost revealed the secret  
formula. Plankton & Ninja-bot moved backwards out  
from Chum Bucket to the surface.

Plankton: Next time I will make revenge. Remember  
thaaaaaaat! (went up & vanished)

Spongebob: (entered in & got the Krabby Patty)  
Hooray! Krabby Patty is safe.

Naruto: (followed Spongebob) I'm happy to hear that.

Spongebob: And your action was great. Can you  
teach me?

Naruto: I can't. You're not a ninja & don't have chakra.  
But I can teach you a basic ninja technique.

Spongebob: That's good.

Naruto: Your visual was great, too. Can you teach me?

Spongebob: Yes, I can. You know, we can become a  
best friend.

Naruto: You're right. We can share our abilities &  
experiences everyday. We can also do anything  
together.

Spongebob: So, do you want to be my best friend?

Naruto: Of course. And I will be your best friend, too.

Spongebob: Yippie! (hugged Naruto)

Naruto: Okay, okay. (released Spongebob) Ummm.... by  
the way, you want to tell me about Krabby Patty, don'  
t you?

Spongebob: Ooops, sorry. I forget. I will explain it while  
walking.

Finally, Spongebob & Naruto became best friend  
forever, just like Spongebob & Patrick or Naruto &  
Sasuke

***THE END***

So, what do you think? Please review.


End file.
